


Like Father, Like Daughter

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of Happy Days Ahead storyline. Just a short thing about what happens when Reader is gone for the day, leaving Yondu in charge of the kids.





	Like Father, Like Daughter

Underneath the metal framework of his M-ship, Yondu felt a familiar tug on his leg where his pants tucked into his boots.

“Just a sec,” he called, needing to tighten the last bolt into place.

“Daddy,” a soft voice whimpered, and Yondu felt his heart clench. Rolling out from underneath the spaceship, he sat up to meet the face of his daughter. Tiny, dark blue freckles, scattered across the bridge of her nose, were prominent under the Xandarian sunlight, and her crimson eyes were swollen with tears, allowing the little flecks of yellow in them to be seen.

“What s’matter baby?” he questioned, his brows furrowing while he set down the large wrench he was using. Sniffling her nose, his daughter let out a sob, unable to get her words out, and placed her hands in front of her face.

“Sweetheart,” his raspy voice drawled as he scooped her tiny body in his lap. “Take a breath.”

Her little arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder as she gasped in and let out a shaky breath. Yondu ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. His daughter was a tough little one, rarely did she come running in tears.

_She’s just like you,_ your voice ran through his head. _Tough exterior, but when she feels something, she feels it tenfold._

Yondu shook his head as your voice still lingered in his mind. You were always right.

His little girl didn’t usually let things bother her, but when something got under her skin, her emotions took over. After a few minutes, she started tinkering with the buckles on his shirt, and Yondu waited until she was ready to talk.

“Baby girl, whats wrong, hmm?” he finally asked her.

“The…the boys won’t let me have a turn with the arrow!” she managed to squeak out before her emotions got the better of her again, and tears leaked down her flushed cheeks. Her face burrowing back into the crook of Yondu’s neck.

“Mmm, and why’s that?” he asked her.

“They said I don’t get a turn cause… cause I’m the baby!” she sniffed.

He lifted his daughter’s head, kissing her forehead and wiping the tears off her face. Yondu loved all of his kids, his boys reminding him of when he was young. But he couldn’t deny his daughter held a special place in his heart. His only girl and his youngest child, she had Yondu wrapped around her finger the moment she entered his world.

Yondu got her standing on her feet, which were bare in the wild grass that grew around your small cottage and called her name.

“I’s don’t wantcha shedding anymore tears ‘bout what them boys say,” he told her, lifting her small chin so that she looked him in the eyes. “Ya just as good as them.” Yondu peered his head around, making sure no one was listening. “In fact, I’s think ya may even be better!” He flashed his crooked teeth at her, making his daughter giggle.

“Should we go see what them boys are up to?” he asked. She nodded her head, wiping the last of her of tears off her face, and grabbing Yondu’s hand. Walking the short distance down to the entrance of the wooded area, Yondu saw his boys near a large tree. The gangly limbs of his oldest, now ten, were reaching for Yondu’s yaka arrow embedded in the tree. A picture of an Abilisk projected on the chipped bark, and his younger son stood a good seven yards away from the target. The oldest had just gotten the arrow loose from the tree when a sharp whistle sounded, the arrow flying from his hands, across the open field, and into Yondu’s grip. Both boys looked at each other and then turned around to face their father.

“Boys, git over here!” Yondu called out, motioning them to come forward with the hand holding his arrow. They lined up in front of him, and Yondu watched as they exchanged glances.

“What’s this I hear ya ain’t letting ya sister have a turn?” He lifted an eyebrow at them.

“Cause she’s the baby!” the younger one said. Yondu’s face turned to his son who looked just like his mother. Hardly any Centaurian showed physically on him, but he had Yondu’s eyes.

“Only by fifteen minutes!” his little girl yelled back, finding her tenacity again. Her twin stuck his tongue out at her and she followed right back, sticking her own blue tongue out. Yondu shook his head. Most of the time the twins could behave themselves, but it always seemed like on the days you went out, they unleashed all their tiny rage on each other, leaving him to handle it. Yondu walked up to his first born son, staring into his eyes, the same color as his Mama’s, and asked him why they didn’t include their sister.

“Because we was playing target before she came and found us,” he said. “Just us two.” Yondu nodded his head, listening to his oldest son’s explanation.

“Uh huh,” he started. “But is target only a two person game?” 

“No, sir.” His boy lowered his head, knowing he should have included his sister. Yondu leaned down and put a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Listen son,” he said. “I knows ya just want ta play with your brother sometimes, but ya gotta include ya sister sometimes too. She just wants ta play with ya. Just like how ya always want to be with Peter when he visits. Ya understand?” His son nodded his head.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry” he said looking up at the towering figure of his father.

“I appreciate that,” Yondu said leaning back up. “But I ain’t the one ya gotta apologize to.” He nodded his head back towards his daughter, and his son sighed before walking towards his sister. Yondu looked over at his other son, picking at the tall grass, and glared his eyes at him.

“Shouldn’t ya be going with your brother?” he gruffed.

“Yes, sir!”

His son took off towards his siblings. Yondu stared out into the mass of trees around the property and sighed. Over the years, he found not much difference between kids and Ravagers. Both always needing someone to settle the little arguments that came up between them. He turned back around, watching his three kids talking to each other again. If there was one difference between the two though, it was that his kids were much easier to forgive and move on. He walked back up the slight hill they were on and whistled for their attention.

“Alright, ya two are gonna go down by the tree and retrieve the arrow for ya sister,” Yondu told his boys. They scurried down the hill, following their father’s orders and waited. Yondu bent down towards his daughter, his hand holding the arrow in front of her. Seeing the metal shining in the sunlight, a small smile formed on her face.

“Okay baby, ready whenever ya are,” Yondu told her. She nodded her head and took a breath. The arrow rose from Yondu’s hand as his daughter began a soft tune. She had one of the most beautiful whistles he had ever heard. It was light, airy, and it seemed to take her little effort to get the arrow up in the air, unlike her eldest brother who used to have a little more trouble starting off. She was able to change notes fluidly, the direction of the arrow following her command.

Yondu loved watching his daughter control the arrow. His boys were only interested in the sharp, quick notes that led to fast kill shots, while his daughter had a knack for the art of distraction. She loved watching the arrow fly through the air, leaving a trail of red sparks in its wake. Yondu taught her how to make shapes, send the arrow as high as she could, and drawing in an audience. She did just that now, sending the arrow up past the tree lines. The boys lifted their heads, cupping their eyes to try and see the arrow in the sunlight. When she noticed everyone looking up, she let out a quick, sharp note, and the arrow plummeted down and into the head of the Abilisk on the tree in less than a few seconds. Yondu let out a chuckle, looking over at his daughter, who was smirking herself. The boys tried to grab the arrow, but couldn’t reach how high it was.

“Lucky shot!” her twin called out. Yondu’s daughter’s eyes slit at her brother’s statement. Yondu went down to the tree to grab the arrow embedded in the trunk and jogged back up to his daughter. An idea had popped in his head. Bending down he whispered in her ear.

“Ya remember what I taught ya couple weeks ago?” he asked. Looking into her red eyes, he watched them spark to life when she figured out what he was talking about. She started giggling and told him yes.

“Shh shh,” Yondu quieted her down so that the boys didn’t suspect anything. “We gonna scare ya brothers real good!”

“Ay boys, git back to ya spots!” Yondu barked at them. Both boys took their place next to the tree, ready to grab the arrow when it landed.

“Ya ready?” Yondu patted her shoulder.

“Uh huh,” she smiled, waiting for him to put the arrow in front of her. Yondu held his hand out and she began to whistle, lifting the arrow in the air. His daughter let it travel around for a bit, keeping her whistle a steady tone. Her eyes peered over to Yondu, waiting for his signal. He flashed his toothy grin and nodded his head. His daughter returned her gaze back to the arrow and released a trill of high pitched whistles back to back. The arrow took off at lightning speed, greater than anything the boys ever managed to produce, and engulfed in flames as it headed straight for the tree.

“Ahhh!!!” both boys yelled as the flaming arrow narrowed in on them. They flung themselves behind the large tree, right before the arrow landed with a thud.

“I did it!” she screamed, jumping up and down.

“That’s mah girl!” Yondu cheered, catching her in his arms and laughing.


End file.
